Of Hershey Kisses and Mistletoe
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: “It’s ok Case; just toss me a Hershey kiss.” Derek prompted looking at the mistletoe. Casey searched her pockets multiple times only to turn up empty. "Derek, I have no more kisses left.” Dasey one-shot.


**A.n.- I decided to write this after seeing someone do it in another fandom, mine story is different though. I hope it brings you as much pleasure as it brought me to write it. Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it. If not, Happy Holidays. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hershey's or LWD, or even this idea....**

* * *

The Christmas party of all Christmas parties was being held at Ralph's house since his parents decided to spend Christmas somewhere with warmer climates. Normally Casey would be visiting her father for Christmas, but something came up that he couldn't reschedule. Emily dragged her to the party to help her get her mind off things. Casey agreed to go, but didn't promise to enjoy herself. She wore a black turtleneck and jeans with her hair in slight curls. She wore her sparkle eye shadow that brought out her eyes. In the back of her mind she remembered the last Christmas party; Ralph went around trying to kiss all the girls viva mistletoe. He didn't succeed, so she had a feeling that he would try to do it again. But this year, she was prepared. She gripped the package in her hand tighter.

* * *

Derek glanced around Ralphs house checking that everything was in order.

_'Killer music...check, snacks...check, looking hot for the ladies...check.' _He slowed down when he saw Ralph hanging up something in one of the doorways.

"Didn't learn last year Ralph." It was one of those things that he needed to accomplish in one year, otherwise all the girls would wise up.

"It almost worked last year; I was only down to three or four girls." Derek rolled his eyes and patted Ralph's shoulder.

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"No, I have a fool proof plan this year." Ralph called out to Derek as he went to answer the door.

"Oh, it's you." He scooted back to let Emily and Casey come in.

"What.. expecting a hot date?" Casey quipped. Derek never answered the question.

"Enjoy." Casey could tell that he didn't mean it though.

"Emily, Casey, come over here; I have something to show you." Casey eyed the green plant, but continued anyway not wanting to spoil Ralph's fun. Emily, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate.

"What is it Ralph?" He grinned trying not to burst out laughing. Two words escaped from the chuckle.

"Look up." Emily's face drained of all color when she saw the little plant.

"Rules are rules." Derek reminded the girls. Derek watched as Casey didn't even break a sweat. His gaze never left her, slightly curious. Emily leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling away quickly.

"Sweet," Ralph exclaimed. "Your turn Casey." She hesitated for a moment, and Derek shot her a smirk. She replied by sending one back.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes." Some could even argue that her voice was seductive. Ralph obeyed, leaning forward eyes closed and lips puckered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny object. She held back a giggle before pressing it in between his lips and into his mouth. Ralph's immediate reaction was to spit the object out.

"What is that?"

"A kiss, a Hershey kiss to be exact." When he started to protest, Casey interjected.

"The rules state at a kiss must be exchanged, not what kind of kiss," Casey clarified.

"You're bound to run out sooner or later." Ralph smiled.

"You have a place for our purses?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen," Ralph nodded through his doorway. "No one is going to go in there." Ralph's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait, since you two are under the mistletoe."- He didn't even finish the statement, though he grinned.

"Here you go Em." Casey tossed her some chocolate. They exchanged glances before brushing past him.

"Get a life." Derek held back the majority of his laughter. Same old Ralph, but there was no way Ralph would complete his goal, not with Casey and her chocolate kisses around.

* * *

The party had gone exceptionally well. Every time she was caught under the mistletoe (not only by Ralph, but a few others as well) she would simply give them a Hershey kiss. She even was able to share a few with Emily.

"Running out of chocolate?" Ralph teased.

"No," she replied, although she didn't bother to check.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind sparing another one." He led her under the plant. Casey reached into her left pocket and pulled the last one from that side and handed it to Ralph.

"What, the other ten times weren't enough?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey, The fall goes before the pride." He tried to sound philosophical. "Or is it pride goes before the fall." He pondered as he walked away leaving her shaking her head in amusement.

"We need to go now." Derek growled as he came up behind her.

"Derek, we still have time before curfew."

"I just don't want to push it, ok?" He semi-snapped.

"Sorry," he said when she winced. "I just don't want to push my luck." He said avoiding the real reason he wanted to leave. "I'll get your purse." He muttered.

"No Derek, I'm perfectly capable to get my own purse."

"But then you'll spend forever saying goodbyes to people." They reached the kitchen, Casey grabbed her purse. They were stopped by Emily's voice.

"Uh, Casey."

"What?" Casey asked in confusion.

"Look up." Her breath hitched as she looked up not only once, but three times to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"It's ok Case; just toss me a Hershey kiss." Derek prompted.

"Right." Casey reached into her left pocket, and then her right becoming flustered by the millisecond.

"Uh, Derek." She scrambled around more. Derek picked up that there was something wrong.

"I have no more kisses left." Color drained from her face. By now everyone had grown quiet.

"Well then since its tradition, I guess we should get this over with and"-

"Kiss." Casey finished as she turned her body towards his. He leaned in, and she nodded slightly motioning for him to continue. He heard her gasp just seconds before their lips collided. Casey closed her eyes to embrace the moment, but it was over before she knew it. Derek pulled away leaving Casey breathless. Her hands slipped into her pocket, and it was then that she felt it, a single kiss that was tucked away in the corner. She gasped as her eyes watched Derek make his way to the car. She soon followed suite.

* * *

The car ride home was dead silent, the tow exchanged glances, but only when the other wasn't looking. Neither one brought up the kiss or what it could mean between the two of them. It wasn't until they pulled into the driveway did Derek speak.

"Well, I have things to do." Casey's fingers traced over the foil as he spoke. By things to do he meant check on Marti; spend a few hours on the computer before heading to bed. She followed him up the stairs. He assumed that she went straight to her room when he slipped into Marti's, but she slipped into his room instead.

* * *

Derek smirked when his eyes caught sight of something shiny on his pillow. Somehow he knew that she had another kiss all along, but it wasn't like he was complaining...

* * *

The next morning Casey struggled to get her eyes open, but when she did, she found a present sitting next to her; a kiss. Derek had obviously placed it there. When she went to go pick it up, the wrapper got crushed between her fingers. Her mind finally figured out that it was simply the wrapper with no chocolate in it at all.

"Der-ek." She yelled loud enough for him to hear. He just simply lay back in his chair, closed his eyes and listened to his favorite angel's song.

* * *

**A.n.- Ok, so the last line was a little corny, but the ending wasn't. I hope you enjoy and review please. The next chapter of What if We Kiss will be up soon.**


End file.
